


The Apocalypse of Alpine Arizona

by Lea_Miles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalyptic, Black Ops kind of, Eventual Smut, Explicit for eventual smut, F/M, First Person Narrative, Gore, He’s early 20’s and she’s 17, Horror, Horror/Romance, Jack and Terra - main characters, Multiple Pov, NOT reallllly that overage, Over dramatic title, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow burn because swoon!, Witty Banter, Zombie Apocalypse, character likeness images to come I promise, descriptive horror scenes, first part has panty shot lol, flirty as hell, zombies but not really zombies, ‘Not really zombies’ meaning badass creatures to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Miles/pseuds/Lea_Miles
Summary: Alpine was a quiet boring town without much going for it, except for maybe the award winning 'Green Shore Laboratories' not much exciting about a DNA testing and research facility, until something goes wrong. Characters: Rebellious but some how charming Terra (17) and a chivalrous, yet sarcastic black ops agent named Jack (early 20's) playful banter and witty comebacks to come.





	The Apocalypse of Alpine Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Please go easy on me I haven’t published anything online in yearssss been writing for about 12 years on and off. I have some Nana FanFic and a few other original stories if you like this even a little ^_^
> 
> Have fun!

~Terra Thompson in what will temporarily be called The Apocalypse of Alpine Arizona~

  
  


My vision was blurred with tears, though it was unlike mel to cry, in my situation I believe it was fitting. I crawled backward as fast as I could, using my elbows to pull myself away, my legs and feet kicking as quickly as possible. A mutilation of what was once my younger brother was crawling in the most unnatural way I never thought I’d see toward me. A black-tinted substance I assumed to be old blood oozed from his mouth and his eyes appeared to be thickly frosted. He choked on what I hoped wasn’t the blood of his previous victim, his skin already smelled as if it had been decaying. I was reminded that this wasn’t, by any means a dream when the back of my head hit the basement wall I had backed into. I couldn’t avoid releasing a scream I knew would echo in my head for the rest of however long I would live after this, if I even made it out of this situation alive… 

 

My will to survive woke me up from my panic; I wrapped my hand around a piece of cold lead pipe and swung as fast and hard as I could. My heart pounded out of my chest and felt like it might pop when I heard the hollow sounding crack of the noise I had made, the pipe contacted what  _ used to be my brother’s _ skull. The hit knocked him to the side of my legs and I felt wet hot tears stream down my face. I screamed in anguish and struck the back of it’s neck with the end of the pipe until the creature stopped moving. I scrambled away from the corpse of the monster my precious little brother had been turned into and my muscles reflexively tightened as I curled up into a ball and sobbed after tossing the pipe away from me. 

 

I hadn’t cried in ten years until that day… Dustin was the only person who ever tried to make me smile. He was the only one in my world who truly wanted to be around me. He had woken me up around four in the morning distraught about our parents being dead. I assumed he had just been having nightmares but followed him to check on them, they were both dead and already rotting in their bed… Dustin got too close to their bodies and it only took two minutes for him to turn. At first I wasn’t sure why he was acting so strange, not crying of panicking at the sight of our parents or the sheer  _ stench _ of their bedroom. He twitched and jerked as if his own body was attacking him from within before lunging at me and chasing me into the basement.

 

Listen, I’m not the stupid girl in the horror movies that trips and falls only to be taken out by the villain of the movie. I knew where I was going, okay? There is an escape hatch or rather trap door I suppose you could call it, that I was gunning for when I headed for the basement.

 

Once I regained the mentality to survive I rose to my feet with what felt like the most numb, puppet-like movements I had ever made. I went to my room to hastily and efficiently pack a ‘survival bag’ as I seemed to refer to it in my head. I then moved cautiously but quickly to the kitchen and packed several dry and canned foods along with a swiss army knife equipped with a can-opener. My vision wasn’t vivid, it was as if I was watching someone else control my movements, I was out of my own body and not sane enough to handle being alive at that moment. 

 

I ran back up to my room, regaining my personality, though it was drastically altered by then, and changed into a more suitable outfit than my pajama shorts and tank top. I wore my most durable, worn-in black knee high boots adorned with what were supposed to be decorative spikes. I zipped up a red and black skirt long enough to protect me if I needed to sit but short enough to be out of the way. I wore a tight but not restricting black tank top and a spike-studded belt. I slid on my thick but flexible black jacket with fur lining on the hood and zipped it just below my chest. 

 

I knew the streets, the most traveled path, would be the most dangerous so I escaped through the window of my second story window. I felt no need to say goodbye to the hellish grave that my house had turned into.  I knew what I had seen would leave me permanently damaged beyond repair, but something told me to survive. No matter what, I would get out of this.

 

~

 

_ \-  Jack _ in what will temporarily be known as The Apocalypse of Alpine Arizona -

  
  


Ducking around the corner of an old building, I reloaded as fast, if not faster, than I had been trained to. I stepped back around the corner swiftly and shot once, then twice, efficiently taking out two of the  _ things _ that were determined as ‘hostiles’. These  _ hostile beings _ were not  _ human _ , though they seemed to have been at one point or another. As a former black ops operative, I had seen some fucked up things, pardon my language, but this was on its own level. These  _ things _ didn’t seem to breathe, but they hacked and gasped and grunted as if they were dying humans. Being determined hostile, of course they were violent, but something about a creature that has blood from the dead corpse of a little girl dripping from its mouth, just makes you want to shove the barrel of your gun down its throat and not even hesitate before blowing it’s head off. Though the creatures don’t seem to fear anything, much less understand death. Killing these things wasn’t tremendously difficult, they were quick but I was quicker, as usual. They were also very easily outwitted. 

 

You see, I am part of an organization, which, by record of the United States, doesn’t technically exist. We may be referred to as some sort of ‘special training’ or a ‘classified operation’ of the military, but we are an entity all our own. The name is Jack, just Jack, and it is my job to clean up what the government doesn’t want to exist. The leader of our organization? Ha,  _ I _ don’t even know his name, but this beats being a dog of the military. I was recently dispatched to a town named Alpine, which I didn’t know until I arrived, is shit out of luck in Arizona. My radio signal was obsolete, but my ammunition was plentiful and I planned to handle whatever obscured the soonest exit out of this god-forsaken town.  My mission is to diagnose the previously described as “social upset” reported by a police station radio, little did I know was destroyed before the transmission was even complete. Social upset my ass, what an understatement. That’s the problem with the higher ups, no matter where you are, they never tell the truth.

 

~

  
  
  


~  _ Terra POV  _ ~

  
  


I climbed along the slanted rooftops as I used to enjoy doing as a rebellious teenager… except now there was no family to rebel from, and there was no one alive to notice my behavior. I jumped more carefully than usual across the roof from the house at the end of my street to the tall wall next to it, which divided the new shopping district from the old abandoned one. Abandoned is a word that might drive people away, but someone in my situation avoids previously high-populated areas at all costs. If I was right about the risk of infection, my doctors’ mask, though thin and probably weak, might save me, for now. I stopped in my tracks and ducked down as low as I could get safely atop the wall and listened closely to my surroundings as if I were a vulnerable pathetic doe grazing

 

I heard dogs barking in the distance, which raised another question into my torn up mind full of questions I may never find the answers to.  _ Can animals be infected?  _ I wondered, my heart racing, if it were possible for it to pump any faster than it was previously. I decided to keep moving, maybe I could get to the radio tower and signal for help, though I wasn’t sure who might come to me, my cell phone had no service no matter where I went so it was my only choice. I had no choice but to slide down the wall and cross a very open alley to get back up to high ground and keep making my way to the radio tower. I stepped lightly and tried to breathe quietly I thought if the creatures were as violent as what my brother had become, perhaps they had the senses of a vicious animal. Controlling fear isn’t possible, but controlling your physical awareness and detectability is.

 

I wanted to close my eyes and make the obvious destruction surrounding me disappear, I wished it were all just a nightmare. Controlling my thoughts was harder than controlling my physical presence. I knew my thoughts could distract me and lower my senses, but I couldn’t help it. Before I knew it I was halfway across the alley until I heard a wheezing choking noise behind me. I ran and turned around only to see nothing. I whirled around searching for the source, the hair on the back of my neck on end, I knew it meant danger but I couldn’t find it. I felt as if I was being hunted and my stalker could be hiding around any corner. I had hoped the creatures weren’t intelligent, but I was foolish to have hope. 

 

I took off in a full-fledged run and darted into an old solid-built building I knew to have a path up to the wall I needed to get on top of. I heard it chasing me, the path to the staircase had never felt so long, it's footsteps echoed but I couldn’t look back. It wheezed and choked on what I just  _ knew _ was the same black blood Dustin had earlier. I pictured again, my precious little brother, overtaken by the disease, trying to get close enough to, who knows what… I swallowed my urge to scream knowing it could draw more attention to my position. I reached a large metal vent I knew I could fit through and slide down, it was my only chance to get away quickly. Luckily for me it was already open and being an old building it was lose at the hinges. I lifted my leg and kicked down at the top right corner of the opened vent to knock the door loose enough to take off. I ripped it off with as much force as I could produce and swung behind me, the contact of my swing startled me but I was relieved for a split second when the creature was knocked over. I dived into the vent hoping it hadn’t seen where I went from its place on the floor. 

I sprinted into a secure, smaller room of what I knew to be the storage basement of an old feed store. I curled up in the smallest most closed in corner of the room and hugged my knees tightly, panting and trying not to cry. My eyes darted open when I heard the sound of a gunshot, it sounded like a powerful rifle. If these creatures knew how to use guns I was screwed and I knew it. I heard a series of undeterminable noises followed by slower, less harsh sounding footsteps. My fear was still far too great to assume the footsteps were human so I looked for a weapon, I grasped a large shovel and held it tightly hoping I would go undetected. 

In walked a very tall muscular looking man stepped through the doorway and walked toward me. I felt my muscles tighten and I was reflexively prepared to swing. It came closer and it didn’t make a sound. I couldn’t take it anymore, if it was going to find me, I was going to attack first. So I swung with all my might and the shovel stopped, I thought I might have hit something, until I looked up to see that this large man had caught my weapon without much trouble. I struggled to free my weapon and couldn’t hold back a scream of struggle and fear. 

 

“Now if I were one of those  _ things _ , would I really look this good?” I heard a deep, normal, but cocky voice ask. 

 

I dropped the shovel and covered my face and forced myself not to cry. 

 

“Whoa now, don’t disappear into the dark, night vision goggles don’t make for very good first impressions, though usually when you meet someone you don’t try to take their head off with a shovel…” He continued and I looked up trying to see his face. 

 

“W-who are you?” I asked hesitantly. 

 

“Come out into the light and we’ll talk…” he said with slight hesitance then backed out of the smaller shadowed room.

 

I followed him quickly holding my bag in front of my chest; I dressed myself assuming I would be dealing with creatures, not men. 

 

He seemed to frown, “You must be all of twenty years old…” his voice sounded sad and sympathetic. 

 

“I will be eighteen next week…” I replied. I have always looked older, but it hadn’t really come in handy until now. I got a closer look at him. He was handsome, tall, and as far as I could tell he had a sense of humor. He wore all black, his shirt had a slight v to the neckline and hugged his chest and trimmed waist way too well for my sanity. He was built like a brick wall from the looks of it but if his cocky attitude was of any indication, he was well aware.

 

“The name is Jack” he put his hand out, I just looked at it then back up at him, holding my bag to my chest still. 

 

“Terra” I replied quietly. 

 

“Nice to meet you, try your best to calm down and take a breath, you are safe in here for a while. There are no other creatures in this area as far as I have seen, and with only one entrance it would be rather difficult for them to find us and get past me. Good idea sliding through that vent by the way…” he stopped I assumed he felt awkward because of my silence. 

 

“Th-thank you…” I stood still, I had no idea what to say, I was also embarrassed by my choice of clothing for once in my life. 

 

“I am sort of with the military not some hair brained vigilante with a God complex, so you can relax if it is possible for you to.” He reminded me again. 

 

I just leaned against a wall and closed my eyes for a minute, still holding my bag with a death grip. He suddenly moved toward me and pulled my bag away from my chest and inspected me thoroughly. I reflexively slapped him across the face and pulled my bag back to my chest, my face bright red. 

 

He looked dumb founded by my ballsy response and embarrassed as well “I apologize, I needed to make sure you weren’t wounded… it is an infection you see…” 

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my chin downward “I’m sorry I slapped you I just- eh didn’t know what to think.” 

 

He chuckled quietly and took a few steps around the room examining the contents a bit. “I had no idea you were just hiding your chest for whatever reason, I assumed you were a flat -chested teenager after you told me your age, but when you closed your eyes I saw pain in your face. If you  _ had _ been hur-“ 

 

“What do you  _ mean _ flat-chested teenager?!” I interrupted “How dare you?! Aren’t you some military guy!? You can’t say things like that!” I scolded him and he laughed even harder than before. 

 

“I can  _ say  _ or  _ do _ anything I please miss, I am an affiliate of the military, a secret operative if you will, and I don’t technically exist.” 

 

I was confused and irritated now “What do you  _ mean  _ you ‘don’t technically exist?! You are standing right in front of me and just sexually harassed me” my naturally argumentative self took over despite the shock of what I had been through. 

 

He just laughed again “calm down, I simply meant that I am not in any official records, I am still a  _ good guy _ ” he said with a lilt to his voice teasingly as if I were a child. 

 

I glared at his tone of voice, and then remembered that he was the first real human I had seen since before my brother had changed “Do you know what happened? Why are these  _ things _ here and what is changing people into them?” 

 

He looked up at me suspiciously, “How do you know people are changing into them?” he questioned me. 

 

I looked down at his black combat boots and tried to control my voice “I watched my little brother change and fought him off when he tried to…” my voice became weak and I stopped talking. What did I want to say? When my little brother tried to eat me? How could I utter those words? I had just been forced to kill him… No, it… whatever!

 

Jack walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders softly to regain my attention, apparently I had spaced out and didn’t realize he was talking to me. “It is a virus Terra, I wasn’t told any more information unfortunately but I suspect it has to do with the experiments of Green Shore Laboratories. They have been looking to alter human D.N.A and I think they went too far.” 

 

I slid down against the wall in disbelief “M-my mother worked for them… They were dead and, and rotting in their bed, my brother got too close to them and…” I squeezed my eyes shut but felt the tears take over and hugged my knees to hide my face.

 

He slid a large crate away from the nearby wall and used it as a chair to sit facing me. “I can’t imagine what you have been through, but I won’t feed you any bs about being sorry for your losses. I am sorry for your losses, but I know that means nothing from a stranger.” I peeked up at him fairly surprised that he thought about things the same way I did. “Listen, you are obviously a strong girl” he continued after pausing, “you survived long enough to get to a safer area so you have what it takes to make it out of here and don’t you doubt that for a second.” 

 

I felt reluctantly braver after hearing him and the tears and fear stopped momentarily. “Thank you, how old are you anyways?” I asked. 

 

He smirked and rubbed the stubble on his chin and looked at his watch “too young to be your Dad, but too old to be interested in you” he replied arrogantly with a wink. 

 

I shot daggers at him with my eyes, “Shows what you know, like I actually care anyway. I was just making sure you weren’t some old fart that will throw his back out trying to tie his shoe.”

 

He laughed and looked back at me, then at my footwear choice and raised an eyebrow “don’t tell me your decorative spikes are your only weapon…” 

 

I scoffed at him “Do I  _ look  _ like an idiot? Of course I don’t think these are good enough to be a weapon against those creatures, but hey, if they are going to get close enough they can at least suffer with a spike in their eye!” I said with a grin. 

 

I turned my heels out and leaned to the side to admire my stylish violent-purposed boots, and then looked at him when he seemed to quickly look away, his cheeks were just  _ barely _ red… I looked down between my knees and noticed that my frilly black short shorts had slid up and become more exposing. I felt my cheeks get hot but then found myself being irritated at my own embarrassment. “Pardon me” I started sarcastically with a flat tone, “I didn’t think I would run into some ‘agent-who-doesn’t-exist’ that would peep at my underwear, maybe I should be more careful with the way I sit.” I teased letting my words roll off of my tongue as I stood up still leaning against the wall. 

 

He looked back at me and laughed and simply said “feisty aren’t you?” not denying anything and not even agreeing about watching the way I sit. I was surprised and couldn’t think of anything to say so I opened my bag and took out my cell phone. 

 

“You aren’t going to be able to get signal, the whole town’s signal has been wiped out by something” he explained. “I know, I was checking the time, where do you think I was headed? Somewhere stupid, like a grocery store or a hospital?” I asked skeptically. 

 

He just smirked again, “You know eventually you are going to run out of steam and stop being so aggressive” he was looking down now, sharpening a large knife with a tough stone he’d pulled from the pockets of his oddly stylish black cargo pants. I had already noticed they were  _ just _ the right amount of baggy, cargo pants definitely don’t usually look this good. Damn it.

 

I decided to calm down a little with my abrasive attitude, after all my chance of survival went way up after running into him. “Well are we staying here or are we moving out?” 

 

He looked around the room, “well usually I would go for higher ground but since there is only one entrance it is pretty safe. Do you need to sleep?” 

 

I thought for a minute before answering him, “I am very tired, I only slept a few hours before my brother woke me up… but I think if I close my eyes, I will relive what happened…” 

 

He nodded with a gentle expression “Alright we will _ move out _ ” he said as if my wording amused him. 

 

“There are two ways out, through that vent and up a ladder hidden behind that stack of hay” I pointed, “the ladder leads all the way back up to another tall wall behind the shops of this abandoned market place, personally I only trust heights.” He nodded and started walking toward the ladder after slinging his large black utility backpack over his shoulders. I walked slightly faster than him and started climbing the ladder first.

 

~

 

_ \- Jack POV  _ -

 

I won’t say that meeting Terra wasn’t interesting, and she is a smart girl. I can tell by her eyes, that she was shaken to the core by what she experienced. She puts up a good strong defensive front but I have a feeling she is the type of person whose walls can be taken down over time. Hopefully we can get out of here quickly enough so that I can get her some real help instead of trying to play psychologist to keep her sane enough to escape. Yes, she seems tough but I wonder how well she will hold up once we are in a tight situation that we have to fight our way out of,  _ if that happens _ . It can’t hurt to get to know her while investigating this town but I have to stay focused on my mission. She is quite a bit younger than me, but she doesn’t act like it- Nope. Not doing that, focus!

 

Once we reached the height of the lower room’s ceiling we were climbing the ladder in a small round tunnel of cement. “You know, Terra, you are a smart girl,” I paused to laugh quietly then looked back up. 

 

She paused to look down at me and tilted her head obviously, “Oh yeah? Why do you say that? And what is so funny?” 

 

I shamelessly enjoyed the view wondering if she was observant enough to notice. I mean, Frilly black panties? I wonder what on earth made her chose to wear those for a survival mission. About ten seconds later I watched her face heat up and she leaned against the cement behind her moving her hands off of the ladder to pull her skirt against her covering her underwear “Pervert!” she accused. 

 

I leaned against the cement laughing lowly at her embarrassment, “Such a smart girl in a skirt voluntarily climbing a ladder above a guy.” I teased. 

 

She squeezed her eyes closed “Shut up you perv! Why are you looking up? You are supposed to be a gentleman.” 

 

I laughed again, this time with a more smooth voice, “I never said I was a gentleman. Lucky for you I’m not a pedophile.” I winked. I guess it is pretty entertaining to tease her like that, I mean, it's not everyday I get a mission where I am around a young pretty girl. 

 

She blushed worse but quickly hid her face with her hair “why don’t we switch places?” she said a bit anxiously looking up with an attempted guard to her voice.

 

I raised an eyebrow, “because that would be dangerous.” 

 

She sighed still not moving “I will move to the side and you can go ahead of me it isn’t dangerous if neither of us let go of the ladder. Don’t tell me you’re scared of heights” she teased. 

 

I just smirked, “There are things worth fearing much worse than heights. Though, if you insist I guess I’ll be a gentleman.” 

  
She leaned to the side still holding on with one hand and I climbed up carefully, I knew what would happen before I decided to move. I kept my head down until it was above her waist, and then looked to the side until my eye level was above her chest. Getting to that point was a very tight fit, we were now standing face to face. Each of us with one foot and one hand on the ladder. Her backpack was sliding down her arm because she had only put it over one shoulder, so she jumped slightly while pulling the strap back up. She then proceeded to slip forward, her backpack between her and the wall caused her body to press against mine. Though I looked up and to the side, her face was near my collarbone and her free hand on my chest. I laughed quietly, “you really are a smart girl…”  _ She’s 17. She’s 17. Reign it in… _ I thought internally but externally I was solid. I think...

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment If you’d like to see more from me or even more of this story. I’m so nervous to post this, I hope you liked it!


End file.
